This application claims priority from German Application Number 100-40-813.3 filed on Aug. 21, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a spectrometer for the determination of a wavelength of a radiation emitted from a radiation source to be measured.
2. Background Art
Conventional spectrometers are used, among other things, to measure radiation spectra, i.e. to determine a wavelength-dependent intensity distribution of the radiation emitted from the radiation source. For this purpose, a dispersive element, such as a dispersion prism or a diffraction grating is used which deflects the incident beam to be measured by a wavelength-dependent angle. Thus, there is a spatial splitting of the radiation spectrum which can then be measured by disposing a location-sensitive radiation detector at a distance from the dispersive element or by moving a point detector having a comparatively small entry aperture in dependence on the location. In view of the known principle of the wavelength-dependent angle of deflection at the dispersive element, the location-dependent radiation intensity registered in this process can be converted to the wavelength-dependent intensity of the radiation, i.e. its spectrum.
A spectrometer arrangement is disclosed for the determination of a radiation wavelength of radiation emitted from a radiation source to be measured. The arrangement includes a diffraction grating on which the radiation of the radiation source to be measured is incident at a predetermined angle, wherein the diffraction grating is provided by a reflection grating having a variable lattice constant. The arrangement also includes a radiation detector for receiving from the radiation source to be measured radiation diffracted at a predetermined angle at the diffraction grating.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the appended claims.